STORM Unionball
Super Theocratic Observer Reliable Mortal Unionball |founded = 3069|image = 43245591-B303-4A99-B28F-9225E3CA8EEB.png|caption = GIB ASIAN CLAYS TO ME, YOU MORON!!!|reality = All Western Europe|government = United Monarchy|personality = Aggressive, Blood Thirst, Greedy, Kleptocracy|language = English, German, French, Spanish(official) Others(minority)|type = European Lunatic|capital = Various|affiliation = Zombie Resurrector|religion = Uber Christianityball|friends = His own members Minions Hazar Ottoman Empireball(most part) Uyghur Sultanateball Islamistball I resurrected him Thanks for sending that Malayan Republic to hell so I can kill him Second Kingdom of Tibetball Thun Sein Movementball Newer Israelcube American Neo-Pagan Church|enemies = Anti-STORM people More Anti-STORM People. More Anti-STORM Nincompoops STOP DEFENDIN ASIAN CLAYS FROM ME!! AND YOU NUKE ME AS WELL? Meh I despise you Murican. Your burger is full of shit. I kill you because you are gross and turn your corpses to be my minion THIS BARBARIC SATANIST THAT REMOVED ME FROM MY EVROPA HOW DID YOU GET PAST MY CONQUEST!? Canadian Moron EVIL FAKE MALAY MADE BY SEC IDIOTS AND ITS STUPID MAKER NAGORNO-KARABAKH IS ARMENIA!!!YOU CANNOT INTO STORMS!!! SR of the Phillipines HA! HOW DID YOU LIKE YOUR CAPITAL CITY BURNING DOWN?! HAND OVER NAGASAKI! YOUR BUSAN IS MINE! STOP HURTING MY ALLIES ISRAEL AND MYANMAR WHY CAN'T I KILL YOU??? IMPOSSIBLE!!!|likes = Turning all continent into STORM Taking all clays and other peoples rights Fascism Mosley Having the best army Monachism|hates = Freedom, democracy, China(Asian traditionalist defender), Malaysia, Religions, America, Russia, Ottoman, Idiot Alliance|predecessor = All Western European countries|intospace = All can into space In 21345, I escaped into Space after I failed to send SEC to hell. Wait! My son just backstabbed SEC? And wanted me to return? Im so proud of you! But wait! Is that CSO freak your leader? Uh Oh|bork = STORM, STORM!!! STROMSCHLUSS!!!|food = Lightning, Certain European foods, immigrants food.|status = Nuked|notes = NOTHING CAN STOP THE STORM!!!|successor = AWTOball |ended = 3076}}STORM Unionball '('Super Theocratic Observer Reliable Mortal Unionball) will be another European Organization which ruled by STORMs to take the entire continent clays, especially Asia. He used Zombies to weakening Asian countryballs' manpower so he take an advantage to anschluss Asian clay. He decided to retreat and spending his time to take China so he can take all Asian clays. He is mostly Christian with some radicals but he claimed Muslims as a religion that creates the lightning and so he respected them and lightning will be their national symbol. He also have killed Monikaismball's followers in Europe(mostly in Finland) because he believed this religion is a game which religion is forbidden to be a game and used their corpses to attack China. Then he got nuked by China 500 times and Died. But he has a secret base underground to trick the enemies so he can STORM China back.But before he could do that China found his base and he moved to Mars never to be seen again..... Ideology * Neo Nazism * Fascism * Clerical Fascism * Absolute Monarchy * Totalitarianism * Right Wing Nationalism * Right Wing Populism * Militarism * Atlanticism * Imperialism * Pro Ottomanism (first wave) * Anti Semitism * Anti-Chinese * Anti-Malaysian * Anti-Democracy * Anti-Russian * Anti-American Relationships Allies Newer Israelcube- My Zionist friend and best ally in the Middle East to kill Muslims Thun Sein Movementball - My puppet in Southeast Asia, he loves me and exterminates all other religious groups, even though the Islamists dislike him he is still my ally. New Al-Qaedaball- Only tolerated muslim friend Malayan Sultanaterawr- I revived him back and he is very loyal to me. Sadly his son is This faggot and his son won. Islamic Caliphate Sympathizerball- Another one of my tolerated muslim friends. kill the Christians and Buddhists as must as you want. My friend American Neo-Pagan Church- Only tolerated Pagan that genocides heretics and pays for weapons Enemies New Malayan Republicball- AHH! FUCK THIS FAKE MALAYSIAN! I WILL KILL YOUR PEOPLE! YOU FUCKING SMELL LIKE SHIT YOU ASSHOLE! YOU ARE MY WORST ENEMY AND I SENT A LOT OF ZIONIST GROUPS TO DESTROY YOUR SHIT CALLED MULTIRACIALISM YOU SECULAR DEMOCRAT! I WILL RUIN YOU! SUBMIT TO ME NOW YOU FAKE MALAYSIAN! Any Type of China- GRANDFATHER SEC FIRST OK, YOU NUKE ME 500 TIMES AND STOPPED ME FROM TAKING OVER ASIA?! YOU PIECES OF SHIT ARE AS HORRIBLE AND SHITTY AS REPUBLICAN DOG Two Americas - YOU BOTH ARE TWO DIPS HIT FAKE AMERICANS! STORM USA IS THE ONLY REAL AMERICA! WAIT YOU COOPERATE WITH MALAYSIA AND CHINA AND EVERYONE ELSE TO STOP ME AND MY FRIENDS?! YOUR BURGER IS SHIT AND FUCK YOU AND YOUR PEOPLE! DIE YOU AMERICAN PIGS! Kinetical Italyball - FUCKING KINETICIST ASSHOLE, I CANT KILL HIM!! WHY IS HE STRONGER THAN ME WHEN IM BIGGER THAN HIM??? REMOVE KINETICISM!! STORM Countries Europe STORM UKball (Died in a rebellion by British Nationalists) STORM FranceballSTORM Franceball (Died in a rebellion by French Democrats) STORM Hispaniaball (Killed by Spanish and Portuguese Nationalists) STORM Germanyball (German Anti-Monarchists killed it) STORM Netherlandsball STORM Bavaria/ North Bavaria STORM Italyball STORM PolandballSTORM Polandball STORM Icelandball STORM Finlandball STORM Swedenball STORM Norwayball STORM Denmarkball STORM Russiaball North America STORM Greenlandball STORM USAball STORM Canadaball STORM Mexicoball South America STORM Columbiaball STORM Brazilball STORM Ecuadorball STORM Peruball STORM Uruguayball STORM Chileworm STORM Argentinaball Africa STORM South Africaball STORM Rhodesiaball STORM Zaireball Asia STORM Malaysiaball STORM Mongoliaball STORM Japanball STORM Armeniaball Middle East STORM Sumerball Oceania STORM Australiaball STORM Zealandball Gallery Category:Evil Category:Europe Category:Terrorist Category:Nazi Category:Fascist Category:Anti-Communist Category:Monarchist Category:Capitalist Category:Western Europe Category:Northern Europe Category:Anti-Zionist Category:Zombie Category:Anti-Chinese Category:War lover Category:Radical Category:Anti-Democracy Category:Greater Category:German-speaking Category:English-speaking Category:French-speaking Category:Spanish-speaking Category:Portuguese-speaking Category:Hungarian-speaking Category:Norwegian-speaking Category:Swedish-speaking Category:Finnish-speaking Category:Dutch-speaking Category:Polish-speaking Category:Czech-speaking Category:Slovak-speaking Category:Italian-speaking Category:Latin-speaking Category:Estonian-speaking Category:Latvian-speaking Category:Lithuanian-speaking Category:Anti-American Category:Anschlussers Category:STORM Category:Kingdom Category:Anti-Liberal Category:Anti STORM Category:Anti S.T.O.R.M.A.F.A Category:Anti-Malay Category:Stupid Category:Racist Category:Anti-Turkish Category:Anti-Russian Category:Anti-British Category:Anti-Indian Category:Kebab remover Category:REMOVE KEBAB FROM PREMISES Category:Anti-Japanese Category:Anti-Thai Category:Anti-Syrian Category:Anti-Iranian Category:Anti-Palestinian Category:Pro-Zionist Category:Pages that cuss Category:Chinese Removers Category:Anti-Monikaism Category:Anti-Darkism Category:Anti-Darkist Category:Uber Christianity Category:Anti New Allies Category:Anti-Gachaism Category:Psychopathic Category:Anti-Nordic Category:Violent Category:Scary as hell Category:Stronk Military Category:Anti-Freedom